


On a Hot Summer's Day

by doitall, Hornet394



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitall/pseuds/doitall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornet394/pseuds/Hornet394
Summary: It’s a nice day at the beach, so who can blame Yixing for wanting his boyfriend’s hands all over him, right? Kyungsoo digresses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for do-itall fic fest (Prompt #74)
> 
> Thank you to the prompter for the prompt, I hope you like this one uwu Much love to my lovely beta and friends~ Finally thank you to the mods for organizing this fest! Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: thigh-fucking, daddy kink, semi-rough sex

Kyungsoo hates his boyfriend.

“Soo, do my legs for me, will you?” Yixing asks innocently, turning onto his front on the beach towel. _Kyungsoo doesn’t even like beaches. Yixing can reach his own legs. He’s not that short._

But Kyungsoo still obediently takes the sunscreen from Yixing’s hands, graciously accepting a peck on his cheek as payment as he turns to kneel behind Yixing. The sun beats on his back from where it isn’t protected by their umbrella, but he squeezes out a generous wad of lotion on his hands.

He rubs them slightly, warming them up from where he had been holding onto his cold drink, and gingerly lays them on Yixing’s ankles. Yixing shifts slightly, and his swimming trunks ride up, revealing more of his pale, thick thighs and showing a bit of his pert ass.

Kyungsoo makes his way upwards, fingers framing the bones that allow Yixing to glide so gracefully across the dance floor, lightly massaging his calves and the muscle underneath. Yixing gives out an audible sigh, soft black hair caressed by the soft breeze that graces the beach Kyungsoo and Yixing are vacationing on.

He moves to the intersection of thigh and calve, making Yixing giggle in sensitivity, hooking his right foot on Kyungsoo’s arm. “Hurry up,” Yixing says, looking back at him, “We don’t have all day.”

So Kyungsoo moves up his thighs, gulping at the feel of thick flesh underneath his hands. Yixing dances, all too well, but despite the many times Kyungsoo has seen his boyfriend in action he still salivates over the movement of his thighs clad in tight-fitting fabric. At least he’s evolved to metaphorical salivating, instead of actually embarrassing himself in front of Yixing (again).

The skin is smooth and supple to touch, and Yixing sighs again when Kyungsoo’s hands slightly slide under his swim trunks. He takes up the tube again, squirting lotion generously onto his palm, before pressing them to Yixing’s inner thighs.

His boyfriend lets out a cute squeak, but his legs fall apart instinctively, exposing more skin to Kyungsoo’s perusal. His fingers run across the vulnerable skin, reveling in the small mewl that escapes Yixing’s lips. It’s lovely.

It is with familiarity he smoothes his palms on Yixing’s thighs, the firmness underneath his fingers no less alluring as the first time Yixing had bared himself to Kyungsoo.

“Lay hyung~” It’s Baekhyun, again, rushing over, and of course Yixing has to perk up at the sight of his favourite dongsaeng, cutting Kyungsoo’s train of thought off as Yixing reaches for the lotion himself, so that he can hurry up and join Baekhyun in the ocean.

_Byun Baekhyun you little piece of shit._

But that’s ok because Kyungsoo’s own favourite dongsaeng is bounding up with cold drinks in hand, tall figure all teeth and smiles. Kyungsoo sips on his punch with grace as he watches Yixing’s lithe figure cut the waves, the sun throwing light off his glistening body. He crosses his legs so that the happily chatting Sehun will not notice his boner and takes the drink thankfully.

It’s their yearly faculty trip, and while Kyungsoo knows the Law faculty is going to Dublin, of all places, the business school has landed themselves a sweet deal with Kim Junmyeon as their student representative. The beaches of Hainan are much more relaxing than going to _Dublin_.

Besides, Yixing wouldn’t have been able to come along to Dublin - he’d need a visa, one of the many downsides of having a foreign boyfriend. But Kyungsoo digresses. They’re not in Dublin, are they?

Kyungsoo isn’t much for water, so he stays on the sand and reverts back to a three year old by building sand castles, until Yixing drapes his wet and sand-covered body all over Kyungsoo, making him almost topple headfirst into his masterpiece.

Yixing is slightly taller than him, and Kyungsoo loves him too much to karate throw him over his back, so Kyungsoo ignores the screaming of his waist and continues to squat there with Yixing’s weight on him.

“Are you sure you’re not getting into the water?” Yixing asks, and Kyungsoo shakes his head. He can feel Yixing’s cheek against the back of his neck.

“Are you sure I can’t persuade you?” Yixing presses, breath hot on Kyungsoo’s ear. Kyungsoo resists the urge to karate throw him over his back.

“Kyungsoo hyung!!” Chanyeol screams, flopping over Yixing. A mouthful of sand invades Kyungsoo’s mouth and he lies there for a while, lying onto the sand. He’s glad he closed his eyes before any could get in. “Soo, are you alright?” There’s Yixing’s frantically pulling him up, “Chanyeol, what were you thinking? You could have hurt Kyungsoo!”

There’s Chanyeol apologizing, large hands helping Yixing pull Kyungsoo up. There’s sand sticking on his face.

Kyungsoo karate flips Chanyeol into the ruins of his masterpiece.

Junmyeon is nice enough to book all of them double beds, all 300 odd people who have endured it to the end of Year 2 of Accounting and Finance, even if they have to share rooms. Kyungsoo likes sharing rooms. A lot.

The whole resort is packed full with them, and best of all they don’t have to pay the exorbitant prices the Law faculty is charging - Junmyeon’s father owns this resort, after all. Kyungsoo isn’t sure what’s happening tomorrow, and if he doesn’t know, then Yixing wouldn’t.

The man in question is spread eagle on his bed, flesh pink from his very hot shower just now to wash off all the sand. His black hair is fluffed up after the hairdryer, and he’s dangerously close to falling asleep in nothing but a towel.

Well, a towel is good enough.

The towels in the resort are thick and fluffy, and Kyungsoo’s own one around his waist attests to the softness of them. Yixing has his wrapped around his shoulders, draping down like a cape. In his position, right now, it barely covers the end of his butt, revealing his boxers. It’s Kyungsoo’s boxers, from what he sees.

Then Yixing stretches, flexing his entire body, so that his thighs are quivering. The fake yawn confirms to Kyungsoo that his boyfriend is one gigantic tease.

And who is he to refuse?

The bed doesn’t make a sound when Kyungsoo pounces on his boyfriend, the surprised squeak muffled by the duvet as Kyungsoo grips Yixing’s firm waist, and his boyfriend puts up his token struggles, but at the end of the day both of them know Yixing likes giving up control, and Kyungsoo likes to please Yixing.

“Kyungsoo ah!” Yixing whines loudly, pretending to buck Kyungsoo off his body, in actuality rubbing his ass over Kyungsoo’s crotch, and Kyungsoo lets him, revels in it, because Yixing is insatiable and so is Kyungsoo.

But Kyungsoo takes his time.

He still hasn’t forgiven Yixing for his little stunt at the beach, and Sehun had looked oh so disappointed when Kyungsoo declined his offer to go swimming because of his raging hard-on.

He trails a hand down Yixing’s arched back and his lips follow, Yixing quieting down below him. He’s always like that, Yixing. Contrary to common belief, his neck isn’t the spot Kyungsoo goes for. It’s been abused far too often that Yixing reacts too quickly to any external stimulation, and hit Kyungsoo in the nose with his jaw the last time Kyungsoo tried to leave a hickey there.

Yixing’s spine is what Kyungsoo focuses on, kissing the little knobs of his bones, following the sculpted lines of his lover while Yixing hides his little mewls and whimpers into the pillow.

His fingers toy with the rubber on Yixing’s boxers, and in a sudden burst of strength his boyfriend pushes him back onto the bed, so that now Kyungsoo is the one lying on the bed, Yixing straddling his chest with his strong, powerful thighs.

And Yixing has such lovely thighs.

They shuffle until Kyungsoo’s the one with his head on the pillow, and Yixing’s straddling his face. Kyungsoo likes doing this to Yixing, especially when Yixing is spreading himself apart like this, preparing himself like a feast for Kyungsoo’s appetite, knowing just how much Kyungsoo likes wrapping his fingers around Yixing’s legs, tasting Yixing on his tongue.

Kyungsoo is shameless, Yixing more so.

Kyungsoo takes his time, lets Yixing take a firm hold of the headboard before he starts decorating Yixing’s inner thighs with love bites, sucking at the tender skin until Yixing’s skin is decorated with red, and the man is begging for it, one hand fisted violently in Kyungsoo’s short hair and his thighs quiver with exertion.

Kyungsoo loves it when Yixing is like this, out of control, his entire body like an instrument, just for Kyungsoo to play. “Kyungsoo,” Yixing gasps out, “There- go there-” Kyungsoo gives one vicious swipe across the puckered hole, making Yixing cry out loud, but that’s not his target today.

“You’re being unfair, Soo,” Yixing croaks out, pressing his thighs together as soon as Kyungsoo sits back up. “How so?” Kyungsoo chuckles lowly, giving a kiss to his needy boyfriend. Yixing rolls his eyes. “I’ve been hard since dinner,” He whines cutely, “And you’re not giving me what I want.”

Kyungsoo almost snaps. Almost. Instead, he presses a kiss to Yixing’s ankle, wrapping his arms around both of his boyfriend’s legs and lifting them up, so Yixing’s feet are pointing upwards.

In this position Yixing can’t sit up, and instead he gives Kyungsoo a coy smile, the anticipation written clear on his face.

“You were sitting between Baekhyun and Junmyeon during dinner, weren’t you?” Kyungsoo questions, “You got hard because of them?”

“I just might, if you don’t hurry up,” Yixing challenges. His dexterous fingers run along his own chest, playing with his own nipples, until they are perked up, challenging Kyungsoo to take over. But Kyungsoo has more pressing matters to take care of, namely his boyfriend’s explicit invitation.

“You want me to touch you here?” Kyungsoo covers Yixing’s hands with his own, directing his fingers to scour over his chest. Yixing shivers, but he doesn’t answer. “Or here?” Kyungsoo asks, bringing their hands to Yixing’s abdomen, drawing circles.

“Lower,” Yixing finally breathes out, tries to bring his hands down himself, but Kyungsoo holds tight. Instead, he avoids Yixing’s cock, bringing their hands down to Yixing’s thighs.

“Or here?”

“Touch me, Kyungsoo-yah!” Yixing pleads. He tries to spread his legs, but Kyungsoo’s grip is tight. “Hands above head,” He growls out, releasing Yixing’s beautiful fingers, “Only I can touch you.”

There’s lube on the bedside table, and he lathers himself up. It’s a bit hard doing it with only one hand, as his other is still holding Yixing’s thighs together. There’s a bit of a mess on the bedsheets, but if anything it adds to the anticipation of what Kyungsoo is about to do.

When he deems himself ready, he kneels in front of Yixing’s closed thighs. Yixing’s hands are obediently stretched above his head, his whole body lazy like a large cat, waiting for Kyungsoo to completely _wreck_ him.

“Are you going to fuck me yet, daddy?” Yixing asks. _This insufferable brat._

Kyungsoo rips a loud moan out of Yixing when he finally thrusts in between his lover’s thighs, the mushroomed head coming in brief contact with Yixing’s cock. He doesn’t have to worry about hurting Yixing like this, only focus on his most primal instinct.

Yixing knows exactly how strong Kyungsoo’s thrusts can be. He’s been to enough of Kyungsoo’s judo competitions to know the sheer amount of power contained in Kyungsoo’s ~~tiny~~ body, especially his waist, and he also knows this time, Kyungsoo has no intention of going easy on him.

And Yixing’s thighs are _so good_ as well, when they’re wrapped around Kyungsoo’s waist as they fuck, or when they’re quivering on his shoulder while Kyungsoo eats Yixing out, or even when they’re the ones moving, fucking into Kyungsoo - Yixing has such lovely thighs.

His thighs are scalding, enveloping Kyungsoo’s cock in impossible tightness as he thrusts between them. Yixing’s cock is leaking precum all over the shaft, mingling with the fluid dripping from Kyungsoo’s erection. Kyungsoo’s hips crashes into the round globes of Yixing’s ass, and soon red trails all the way from Yixing’s thighs to his entire butt.

And Yixing is falling apart underneath him, because Kyungsoo adores Yixing’s thighs just as much as Yixing adores Kyungsoo just using him, not giving him a chance to retaliate, not giving him a chance to even push back against Kyungsoo’s unforgiving thrusts, even when Kyungsoo isn’t giving him what he wants.

Kyungsoo loses himself in it, strong, powerful Yixing quivering and trembling, arms stretched taut. Yixing’s legs in Kyungsoo’s own grasp, toes curled with intense arousal. His lover gets off on him doing this, all the time, and Kyungsoo loves him all the more for it. The lewd sounds of flesh slapping against flesh echoes around the hotel room.

“Can Junmyeon do that, hmm?” Kyungsoo pants, sweat rolling off his chin and dripping onto Yixing’s neck. His lover is completely gone, eyes screwed shut as his body staves off the last waves of pleasure.

“Just you,” Yixing moans out, his legs falling apart to either side of Kyungsoo, still quivering, “Just you, daddy.”

And Kyungsoo has Yixing _exactly_ where Kyungsoo wants him to be, because the more Kyungsoo fucks his thighs, the more empty Yixing is going to feel. “Are you going to find anyone else, baby boy?” He presses, sitting back up to take Yixing’s sweaty thighs in his hands.

“No- no, just you, daddy,” Yixing repeats breathlessly. His skin is flushed all over, and he’s lost all of the cockiness exhibited merely half an hour ago. “How am I going to make you remember this lesson, sweetheart?” Kyungsoo soothes, rearranging Yixing’s thighs on his own waist.

“Fuck me with your thick cock, daddy! Please!” Yixing begs, “I need daddy’s cum inside me!”

And the mental image is oh so tempting, but Kyungsoo says instead, “I didn’t ask what you want, baby boy. I asked you how am I going to make you remember this lesson.”

Yixing lets out a soft, innocent mewl, looking at Kyungsoo in big, watery eyes. “Punish me, daddy,” He finally whispers, “Use me.”

Kyungsoo touches Yixing’s entrance, and isn’t surprised to find it completely wet and stretched. “Good job, baby boy,” He says, kissing the redness on Yixing’s inner thighs.

He maneuvers Yixing onto all fours, watch as his baby boy trembles where he kneels, entrance is on display. Kyungsoo molds his hands on the two globes in front of him, squeezing them and admiring their thickness.

“Stop teasing me in public again, baby boy,” Kyungsoo growls out, delivering a quick, sharp slap on Yixing’s right buttcheek, “Or I won’t be able to control myself, and I will fuck you right there, in front of everyone. Do you understand me?”

“Yes,” Yixing moans out, “I’m... ah- sorry!”

Kyungsoo gives Yixing’s left buttcheek another slap for good measure, than once again slots his dick between Yixing’s thighs. “Daddy!” Yixing whines loudly, “I want- don’t you want to fuck me?”

“I am fucking you, Xingie,” Kyungsoo murmurs, slowly dragging his cock out from between the reddened skin, before fucking back in again. He delivers another hard smack to Yixing’s ass, setting up a proper rhythm so Yixing’s words are always cut off, either by Kyungsoo’s hands or Kyungsoo’s cock.

“I want- daddy- I want- I need your cock inside me- daddy- hah- please!”

How adorable Kyungsoo’s baby boy is, trying to speak, trying to make sense, but always failing. There is already fluid leaking out of Yixing’s entrance, but Kyungsoo still scissors him open with three fingers, Yixing’s moans hitting an octave higher in anticipation.

And finally, finally, Kyungsoo gives Yixing what he wants. The burn is excellent, and Yixing is trembling so nicely, a long, drawn-out guttural cry that melts Kyungsoo from within. Resting a hand on the back of Yixing’s neck, he bottoms out, his balls pressed firmly against Yixing’s thighs.

“Squeeze tighter, baby boy,” He murmurs, then begins to fuck his insatiable boyfriend, as hard as he did Yixing’s thighs earlier, if not more. The room is mixed with Yixing’s high moans, Kyungsoo’s lower grunts, but above all, the salacious sounds of liquid leaking out of Yixing’s entrance, and then forced back inside by Kyungsoo’s cock.

The bedsheets are a complete mess, scrunched up by Yixing’s fingers, fluid splashed across them. Yixing wraps around Kyungsoo like a warm glove, and Kyungsoo fits just right, because he’s attuned to Yixing’s body just as Yixing is with him.

“Turn around,” He rasps out patting Yixing on the buttock before drawing out. Yixing makes a low whine of discontent, but he flops onto the bed willingly, holding his arms out for Kyungsoo to fall into.

His limbs wrap around Kyungsoo’s again when Kyungsoo fucks into him. Fingernails dig into Kyungsoo’s back when he picks up pace, and the heel of Yixing’s feet are digging into his back, but it’s the good kind of pain, the pain that reminds Kyungsoo how much Yixing loves him.

Yixing is mumbling beneath his breath, disjointed words.

“Daddy- ah- fuck-” His baby boy has such a beautiful voice, after all, and he begs so prettily. What a shame to let it be muffled into pillowcases. Yixing gets louder, moaning right into Kyungsoo’s ears, and Kyungsoo lifts Yixing’s torso up slightly to get more leverage to fuck him even harder.

Yixing’s back arches off the mattress as he comes, tears welling out of his eyes and onto his sweat-dampened hair, a silent scream echoing in Kyungsoo’s ears. His lover’s entire body tenses up, thighs quivering around Kyungsoo’s hips, and Kyungsoo’s cock is squeezed _so_ deliciously by Yixing’s inner muscles, _so_ deliciously because Yixing is just _right_ for him, and _of course_ he’ll give his baby boy what he wants, and Kyungsoo comes in huge torrents.

He catches his breath slightly, careful not to crush the still gasping Yixing as he draws out. His cock draws white trails on the sheets, and he rolls off his lover. Yixing nuzzles into him almost instinctively, mouthing at his neck. “Thank you, daddy,” Yixing whispers huskily, slinging a sweaty leg over Kyungsoo’s torso. Kyungsoo’s cock stirs slightly when Yixing’s bare thigh brushes against it, but Yixing looks way too drained for Kyungsoo to initiate anything again.

Instead, he lays a hand on Yixing’s leg, caressing the pale skin. “Anything for you, baby boy,” He whispers back, pressing a light kiss to Yixing’s lips. Yixing hums in satisfaction, closing his eyes.

“Gotta go clean up, Yixing,” Kyungsoo says, patting the thigh beneath his hand. The flesh jiggles slightly, and Kyungsoo has to once again will his boner down. “In the mornin’” Yixing mumbles, clinging closer to Kyungsoo.

And Kyungsoo obliges, breathing in the smell of sex and Yixing as he falls asleep.

When he wakes up, Yixing’s already at breakfast, a cute little note on the bedside table reminding Kyungsoo to wash before he goes down. His boyfriend had saved him a seat next to himself, Baekhyun and Junmyeon on the other end of the table.

“How was your night, hyung?” Sehun asked sweetly when Kyungsoo sat down. “Not bad,” He shrugged. Hot breath hits his neck and Yixing is there, dimple on display as he gives Kyungsoo a morning kiss.

It’s innocent and sweet, Chanyeol wolf-whistling next to Sehun, while Junmyeon looks at them with the look of a proud mother.

“I lied, daddy,” Yixing whispers, “I didn’t actually clean up.”

Under the table, Yixing’s pretty fingers press against Kyungsoo’s crotch.

Well, fuck.


End file.
